The Judgments
by Ziaz
Summary: I'm not good at summaries so please read it. Oh, and I do not own LoD. I have a tendancy to write short chapters -.-:: No flames. Be gentle. -Ziaz-
1. Default Chapter

The Judgments by Ziaz Chapter 1             The man woke up, and all his memories where foggy. Though he slowly opened his eyes. Around the man were rubble, and a shattered moon. He knew he was dead and everything blended into oblivion. Darkness. Wake was the only thing he heard. It echoed endlessly. He had no other choice, but to follow the order he was given. Just as fast as Endiness faded away did a new place form, and then he dropped onto the cold stone floor. 

"Rise, Lloyd, wingly man of Endiness," said a young woman with short silvery hair that poured from the hood of her black cloak. He couldn't see her eyes, and at the bottom oh the cloak were silver flames. He rose slowly and tried to draw he sword the Dragon Buster, but it was not there. Lloyd realized he gave to Rose in his dying moments. 

"Good. Now, Lloyd do you know where you are?"

"No not really, but I have a hunch this is not Mayfill."

"Correct. You are in Endara. It's the land where the dead go, but only if they are worthy. You, Lloyd, have died a hero's death, but you must repent for something you have done."

"And what have I done?"

"You will learn what it is from Soa. Do you have any questions?"

"For the time being no."

"Good. It is time for you to meet Soa."

Before he could ask any questions everything became bright. So bright he had to close his eyes, and when he opened them he was inside a crystal with a glowing entity. Soon it became a dove, and it spoke to him telepathically.

'You know who I am I presume?'

"Yes you are Soa correct?"

'Indeed I am the one who created the Divine Tree as you call it, and many other things including Endara.'

"I always thought you to be different."

'I have no true form. I am neither male nor female. I don't even have my own voice. I hope you have the capacity to realize that in your head you hear you own voice?'

"I mean no disrespect, but I am no fool."

"And so you let yourself be deceived? It isn't hard to realize that a utopia is impossible. Or am I overestimating you mortals knowledge?'

Lloyd remained silent. 

'You remember when you unsealed them tombs when you were a child?'

He nodded.

'They so happen to contain very powerful forces, and you released them! Now they will probably either destroy Endiness or take it over, and I am not happy either way! So I will send you back only to undo what you have done.'

"If you're so powerful, Soa, why don't you do that yourself?"

'I have my reasons. I tire of this mortal. I do not like to get aggravated. I may tell you the reasons why I have not destroyed them my self, but not now at least. Farewell, mortal.'

And with that said, Soa sent Lloyd back to Endiness to undo his 'crime'.


	2. Ch 2

Judgments by Ziaz 

Chapter 2

Lloyd woke up right next to Lohan. It was silent unlike the last time he remembered. That's when he heard that cloaked woman's voice in his mind. It was stern and commanding.

'Enter…'

Letting his curiosity get the best of him he indeed entered Lohan. It was deserted. There was no one. Then Lloyd noticed something falling. It looked like a glass black ball. It didn't seem very large, but it wasn't small either. In mid air it stopped as if time was frozen. He felt goose bumps along his arms. Cautiously he turned around only to find a woman wearing a black cloak that has silver flames at the bottom with silver hair escaping the hood. Now HE was frozen.

The woman let her gaze drift to the ball, and she nodded then smirked. He didn't know what was happening, but he heard the ball shattering on the hard ground. As soon as the ball shattered Lohan became the overcrowded town again. Right where the woman once was, was a girl no older than 22. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was tied back, and dark green eyes. Also she was wearing a black bandana to cover her forehead, black pants as well as shirt with a liquidly blue belt. Attached to her left arm was a small, round, metallic shield, and sheathed sword in the same hand.

"Hello." She said as she walked up to him.

"Hi…" Was his only reply. 

At this point the armed woman with dark green eyes was right before him.

"My name is Minorisan." She held out her pale hand.

Lloyd accepted this gesture by shaking her hand. Almost instantly his vision was covered by black. He let go of her hand and shook his head.

"What did you see?"

"Darkness"

"That is what's expected of the dead."

He didn't like how Minorisan said that. Not one bit. 'What did she mean expected of the dead?'

"Now we are leaving." She broke his thoughts.

"Where?"

"You'll see." That was all she said.

Minorisan and Lloyd had left Lohan a little while ago. Now they are on a boat to Mille Seseau.  Minorisan had convinced the owner of the boat to let Lloyd and her come with them. He has no idea how she did nor does it really matter.

'Where is she taking me? I have already been to Mille Seseau. I doubt that there is a secret area that I missed. Hmm… maybe I should ask where we are going.'

He got up from his sitting position and started to search her Minorisan on the boat. After he had looked into every room except for one he felt the boat stop, and crewmembers screaming dragon. He ran out to the outer deck, and saw everyone scatter inside except for himself and Minorisan, but out of the waters was a silver dragon with pitch black eyes. Then he heard Minorisan say:

"Evalasti, everlasting. Solai, solai, time delay."

And with that everything was frozen as it was in Lohan except the dragon and Lloyd.

The dragon was becoming wild. It started to or at least try to make waves to sink the boat, but the water wouldn't move so the dragon jumped out into the air. The spot where the dragon once was, was moving water, but a second later it was frozen in time as well. Then the dragon landed on the water, but it didn't sink. Minorsan jumped off the boat and was standing on the water as well. 

"Eyes like coal, heart so cold, Cold Heart dragon where is your soul?"

She then looked like she noticed something about the dragon. She glowed black and silver. When it died away she was the true Minorisan, the one wearing the silver flamed black cloak with silver hair hanging out oh the hood.

Minorisan pulled out a sword and pointed it at the dragon then said:

"Souldracardisa"

The Cold Heart dragon wailed and withered away maybe to a better place, but no one can be certain.

Lloyd then asked:

"What does 'Souldracardisa' mean?"

"Soul of dragon return to me… Now, Lloyd, no more questions."

Minorisan Jumped back onto the boat and whispered to the crew:

"See no dragon. Speak no dragon."

Then she said:

"Solai, solai, time I did delay, but now return to start again once more it is today."

Everything became as it was before: the water was alive with fish, the crew was doing their assigned jobs, and Minorisan was the blonde haired, and green eyed woman she was before.

Lloyd saw the coast of Mille Seseau. 'So now lets see where she is taking me…'


End file.
